Everybody wants to rule the world
by Rafaperez
Summary: Post-FC. When Charles decides to look for the agent Moira Mactaggert, he discovers that she's in a government's psychiatric hospital. Inspired in the movie 'The quiet ones'.
1. Chapter 1

**Author** : MoiraShipper

 **Summary** : Post-FC. When Charles decides to look for the agent Moira Mactaggert, he discovers that she's in a government's psychiatric hospital. Inspired in the movie 'The quiet ones'.

 **Everyone wants to rule the world.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Even while we sleep we willl find you_

 _Acting on your best behavior_

 _Turn your back on mother nature_

 _Everybody wants to rule the world_

 **Everybody wants to rule the world-Lorde**

Moira Mactaggert stared at the empty white wall in front of her, her brown eyes unfocused as she twisted her fingers in her lap, sitting on the small bed in the windowless room.

This was how the former CIA agent now spent her days, without the action of her work, without people to talk to, without books, with nothing, but none of that mattered, because since she had been hospitalized there, she no longer knew who she was sometimes and the medicines she took made her sleep a lot, when the men in white and the men in suits weren't there tying wires to the helmet they made her use. The only thing she still knew, was that she had become dangerous and unsteady, attacking an agent.

"Moira, it's time..." One of the doctors said in a falsely comforting voice, entering the room, accompanied by two nurses and a man with a cold face and a military haircut, wearing a suit.

"She's so doped I doubt she knows that's her name." Stryker said, folding his arms and staring at the former agent, satisfied.

He'd never liked that woman in the CIA, playing being an agent, and walking with mutants, but now, with all the tests he'd done on her, rummaging through her mind and searching for the memories erased by Charles Xavier, from the time she'd been with him and the others, Moira had become a shadow of whom she used to be.

He didn't just want to find out more about the telepath through her, but to use him now that Emma Stone had escaped, to control the CIA and to have power in government as well.

He had drugged her with an experimental drug that had made her hallucinate, putting in her mind that she had attacked him and gone crazy and then made it look like she had become unsteady after Charles had left her, until, after being hospitalized, she had gone crazy for good.

But when the young woman heard her name, for a moment, she woke up, catching a glimpse of a military uniform and dogtags with her name in her mind.

The brown eyes then stared at Stryker and he could see a flash of defiance for a moment in Moira, irritating him before the nurses connected the wires to her helmet, adjusting the machine and the screen, fastening her wrists to the chair.

"It's hard to find anything, whatever that mutant used to block those memories, it was very strong."

"Damn Xavier..." Stryker murmured.

Moira closed her eyes tightly, feeling as if something was squeezing her brain from both the experiment and the name she had just heard and then she ripped the ropes that held her wrists, her breath racing, and she raised her hands to her mouth, as if she could feel something touching her lips and an image of trees and sun between them appeared in her mind.

"Stop!" She screamed, tired of being dominated by them and used as an experiment.

One of the nurses tried to hold her and she then opened her eyes, pushing him hard, not wanting to be contained and struggling, before Stryker snatched the syringe from the doctors and inject the sedative in her.

"Okay... Let's stop for today." The doctor said as he and the other nurse helped her to lie down in bed and carried the equipment out, followed by Stryker, who was dissatisfied with the lack of results, and whispered before leaving:

"You won't stand in my way. I will rule this country when I find Xavier through you and it will be your end."

He wanted to know everything the mutant had told her, about the mansion, the mutants he knew, what he planned to do, because to Stryker, a telepath like Charles was a threat to him and his plans for the country and the world.

Moira felt everything spin as she stared at the ceiling, feeling the sedative working and she hugged herself, murmuring:

"My name is Moira..." That was all that was left of her memories. This and the information that Stryker wanted to use her to reach someone and rule the world, but it wasn't new, everyone wanted to rule it.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Untie my silhouette_

 _It's all that is left of a broken heart._

 _Leave all of my regrets to sink like shipwrecks_

 _Through oceans dark_

 **Silhuette-Birdy**

Charles Xavier took a deep breath as he gripped the Cerebro's helmet. Almost a year ago he had sent Moira away, without her memories of them to protect her and the mutants, but the truth was that not only did he regret erasing her memories, but he missed the woman he had fallen in love with.

Her smart brown eyes, her hair which he had tried to catch her attention talking about its mutation, her mind and heart, all that had attracted him to her, and the telepath needed to know how she was, even if from a distance.

Charles put on his helmet, concentrating on all the minds around him. And then, he found Moira's mind.

For a moment, Charles held his breath, feeling his eyes shine as he saw Moira after a long year.

But then, the emotion gave way to shock as he saw her appearance. The hair he admired so much was falling flat and lifeless like a curtain on her face, pale in contrast and her eyes were unfocused as she lay on a bed in a completely white room.

And then her mind was empty, there were no thoughts there, on the surface and Charles quickly removed his helmet, bringing his fist to his mouth, his eyes filled with pain. Military Psychiatric Hospital.

"Hank!"

"I invaded their system, Professor." Hank said, half an hour later in his lab, and he sighed, adjusting his glasses.

"What happened to... to Moira?" But Charles felt so impatient and desperate that he began to read Hank's mind:

 _Agent Moira Mactaggert, age 29, hospitalized 6 months ago at the Military Psychiatric Hospital of Langley. Diagnosis. Mental instability and psychotic outbreaks, attacking another agent and nurses. Under treatment and with no date to be released. Isolation._

"No, this isn't the Moira I know..." Charles murmured, his blue eyes filled with pain, staring at Hank, who was saddened by both the professor and the young womam with whom he had become friend.

"You never said how things between you two ended..."

"They ended bad and because of me." And then, clenching his hands into fists, he said determined, because he knew there were more things there: "We have to go there."

 _Hold on Moira, I'm going to you._

Two hours later, they had landed the Blackbird in Langley and headed to the Military Hospital, easily passing by the guards.

"Excuse me, I'd like to visit Agent Moira Mactaggert, I'm an old friend." Charles said at the front desk, but the nurse denied it.

"I'm sorry, but Miss Mactaggert isn't allowed to receive any visits, they are orders from the doctor and Colonel Stryker."

And then, Charles stared at her intensely, entering her mind with two fingers in his temple, saying:

 _We're going to Moira's room, you will give us the keys and if anyone asks, you will say that the order came from Stryker._

"Second floor, room 12." The nurse said and Charles smiled as he and Hank walked to the elevator.

They found the nurse from that floor, but Charles entered his min too, before they stopped in front of door 12, which had only one small metal window and Charles took a deep breath, feeling nervous, before feeling Hank's hand on his shoulder, in comfort, and he entered the room while Hank stood outside, watching the hall.

Charles felt his heart break as he approached the bed. She was lying on the bed, her fingers fumbling with the ropes of cloth tied around her wrists, her dark hair contrasting with the whiteness of her face with dark circles and unfocused eyes.

"Moira..." He couldn't believe that Moira was unsteady, and even if she was, he was angry at the way she was being treated, because from the state of her mind, she had taken so many pills and drugs that she didn't seem to know who she was.

"What are you doing here?" Moira said, sitting on the bed and staring at the man in front of her, nervous. After all, she was dangerous, right?

A small smile appeared on Charles's lips when he heard her voice, which remained the same, soft even when she was serious, and then he moved his chair closer and stood beside the bed, watching her lean against the railing as if she wanted to keep the distance.

"Moira... I came to get you out of here."

"Y-you're the one who has to get out of here." She advised and for a moment he could see a sparkle in her eyes. "I'm dangerous, I shouldn't get visitors or get out of here."

"You aren't, my dear." He assured her, wanting very much to hold her hands between his and calm her, but resolving not to do so, because she was already nervous enough, the effects of the sedative over.

"I am, I almost killed a man and I attacked a nurse this morning!" She said it aloud and her pale face began to get red. Who was he, and why did she feel her heart beat so fast seeing the charming man?"You don't know me, there's nothing left of what I was!"

And then she stood up, out of control, advancing toward Charles who had no choice, no matter how much it hurt him and he took his fingers to his temple and made Moira sleep.

The young woman fell into his arms and he held her to his chest and Charles sighed, embracing her in a mixture of longing, sadness and love and buried his face in her hair that still smelled like her. How he had missed her.

"I'll take care of you, my dear, you'll be fine..." He murmured fervently, his arms tightening slightly as if to protect her, facing the wall and for the first time in years, the man always compassionate and peaceful, felt angry at Stryker for what he had done to the woman he loved.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Help me out of this hell_

 _Your love lifts me up like helium_

 _Your love lifts me up when I'm down, down, down_

 _When I've hit the ground you're all I need_

 **Helium-Sia**

Charles and Hank were in the professor's office, talking after they had removed Moira from the hospital that afternoon. They had both examined her, as well as the stolen files, being shocked.

"I can' believe they did that to an agent..." Hank muttered, shaking his head in disgust and Charles sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"The drugs that Colonel Stryker used have done quite a damage to her mind..."

The constant use of sedatives, experimental drugs, and tests had not only made her believe that she had attacked the man and become unsteady, as indeed they had made her become like that, as had made her forget many things about herself.

"Do you think you can help her?"

"I know I can go deep into her mind and help her remember everything, but I don't want to go into her head without permission again." Charles admitted, feeling ashamed. At the time, it had seemed the right thing to do, keep her and his students safe, but now he realized that he had been selfish and they both had suffered with that.

"Professor..."

And then, they heard the noise of something breaking in the next room and they hurried outside.

 _Moira, it's okay... Trust me._

 _Who are you?_

 _My name is Charles._

When Moira awoke, she realized she was in an elegant room, with large curtains open, showing the sunset outside.

"Oh my God..." She stood up startled, not remembering how she'd gotten there, and then slammed the lamp next to her, smashing it to the floor.

 _Moira, it's okay... Trust me._

Who are you? Moira thought, raising her hands to her head, listening to the soft voice of the man who had visited her in her room in the hospital. It was getting worse.

And then the door opened and a handsome man with wavy brown hair falling over his blue eyes entered in a wheelchair and, despite the panic, Moira felt her heart warm up a little.

"Moira... Calm down..." He asked, approaching slowly, but she drew back, hugging herself and staring at him..

"I don't know how you did it, but you shouldn't have gotten me out of there, I'm dangerous!"

"No, my dear, you're not, I know you."

"What..." She was shocked, letting her arms fall to her sides, feeling confused and lost. "Did I attacked you too?"

"No, you didn't attack me." He promised, coming closer to her, seeing her confusion and feeling his heart squeeze. "You never attacked anyone."

"You don't know that!" She screamed, feeling herself losing control as she remembered what the doctors and Stryker had said about her condition. "You don't know anything about me, what it's like to be crazy!"

And then, when he tried to touch her shoulder, she pushed him hard and his chair hit the wall and Charles held it tightly, locking his chair so it would n't fall and he massaged the back of his head that had hit the wall, feeling the pain and Moira approached, shaking her head.

"I told you, they told me..."

And then, with the closeness of their bodies and, out of control, she opened a malicious smile, so, if he wanted her there with him and not locked in the hospital, why not have some fun and then, she ran a hand on the skin of his neck, lowering to his chest, playing with the buttons of his shirt and Charles held his chair hard, trying to control the shivers her touching was making him feel, because he knew she didn't know what she was doing.

"Stop, Moira." He advised her, serious, but she grabbed his hand, taking it to her waist and she moaned in pleasure, feeling his hand over her waist, covered in the shirt he had gave her, while she approached her mouth to his lower lip, bitting it lightly and Charles had no other choice, raising his free hand to his head and controling her mind:

Stop now, Moira!

And she took two steps back, shocked, like she had received a shock, staring at Charles, who was trying to calm his own breath after having feeling her mouth on his lip,

"My dear..." Charles said in a serious voice, staring at her and she couldn't look away. "They lied, they altered your mind to make you think you were crazy."

"What?" She murmured, staring at him in shock, her mouth half open.

And as much as she had flashes of that events, where she had pushed and threw nursesto the ground and then this man, Charles, who she didn't remember about, if there was a chance of her not really being crazy she would grab it and so she decided to give him a chance, not only because she wanted to believe in him, but because she felt he was a good man.

"How do you know that... Charles?"

And then, this time, as he approached, Moira didn't push him away, she sat on the bed and he stopped in front of her and slowly, reached out his hand. Uncertain, she lifted her and slowly, brought it to his hand, placing it over his, who squeezed hers lightly, stroking it in a way that reassured her and Moira felt her body warm at the touch.

And Charles felt his heart lighter for having Moira there, safe, being able to feel her skin again, and then he said:

"I know because we know each other, even if you don't remember, because of me. And because I'm a mutant that can read minds."

And despite the shock, Moira listened carefully as Charles told her how they had met, about the CIA, the mutants, Cuba, after Cuba, and what he had seen in her files.

He could see the shock, the relief and then the disappointment as he told her everything and when he finished, his blue eyes shining, she whispered, not understanding:

"But why did you erase my memories of you? Did you want me away from you?" Because from what he had told her and how he told her, it was as if she could feel that he had feelings for her, although she didn't know how she felt, she didn't remember anything. "And then, early when you stopped me..."

"Because it seemed the right thing to do." He told her with a sad smile, squeezing her hand. "At the time, I thought if I erased your memories of our time together, you would be left alone, just like my school, and believe me, it was the hardest thing I have ever done, my dear, because I didn't want to be away from you. And early, you didn't know what you were doing."

"Charles..." She felt her own eyes shine with his bitter voice and then, slowly, still afraid of losing control, she interlaced her hand to his.

She should be angry at what he had done, because if it was all true, then it had caused Stryker to lock her in the hospital, but she just couldn't. She didn't know if it was because she didn't remember or because perhaps a small part of her memories about him had remained.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I did." He pleaded in a broken voice and then, staring into her shining brown eyes, he said, "And I want to help you to get well."

"Can you do that?"

"Yes, but... For that, I would have to be in your mind and I don't want to do that without your permission again. I've caused you too much pain already."

"You have it." She told him, deciding to trust him and Charles felt a great deal of relief and then he did something he had wanted for a long time, placed a kiss on her forehead, watching her become surprised but she didn't step back and he slowly moved back in his chair, going to the door and said softly:

"Get some rest, I'll bring you something to eat."

But that night was agitated for Moira. The images of her attacking Stryker and trying to kill him, the outbreaks at the hospital, and the times she had tried tobtake down the nurses, just as she had done to Charles had taken the place to the story Charles had told her and she couldn't think straight, for a moment she didn't know why she was there, who she was.

She screamed, tossing the blanket as well as the bedside table to the ground and grabbing her head, trying to get rid of the pictures in her head, and she got out of bed going to the door, but then she leaned her head against it and slapped a hand against the wood with force, saying agonized:

"Get me out of this hell that's my mind!"

Why couldn't she stay normal for more than a few hours? Why she had to always freak out and destroy things and hurt herself and others?

 _Moira, it's going to be all right..._ Charles muttered from the other side of the door, touching the wood and feeling his heart clench with what was happening, while Hank stood beside him.

"Charles?" And for a moment, she could remember the man who had taken her from the hospital, who had told her everything about herself.

"I'll help you... But I need you to be asleep, okay?"

"Okay..." She agreed, closing her eyes as she twisted her hands, nervous but trusting on him, and then everything turned white, while something made her lie down on the bed again, where she fell asleep.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter. Reviews please.**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Everyone wants to rule the world._

 _There's a room where the light won't find you_

 _Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down_

 _When they do, I'll be right behind you._

 **Everybody wants to rule the world-Lorde**

Charles entered the room while Hank brought his equipment and the telepath stood beside her, running a hand over her face gently, removing a strand of hair that was glued there, before his hand slipped to hers over her chest and he squeezed it, leaning into the wheelchair and placing a kiss on her hand.

"I promise I'll help you, my dear."

Minutes later, Hank put a helmet on Moira, attaching the wires to a machine to watch her brain activities, while Charles leaned closer, bringing his hands to her temples, closing his eyes and focusing on her mind.

Returning the memories that he had erased was easy, the hard part would be to repair the damage in her memories and mind caused by Stryker's experiments and the hospital.

He then began searching for her memories of the year before the hospital and rescuing the original memory that Stryker had altered, proving that she had been drugged with a strong drug, making her hallucinate and think she had attacked him, which had taken a long time, tiring Charles.

Charles felt his head aching, but he didn't want to stop, he wanted to help her and so he sought all his strength and continued, his hands still pressed on her temples, feeling that her head wanted to fall to one side, but he kept it at place.

"Professor, shouldn't you rest for a while?" Hank asked, seeing Moira's brain activities stronger and then staring at Charles concerned.

"No, I'll only stop when I finish helping her." He answered determinedly, his eyes still closed.

And then, he began to return their memories together and, even asleep, she gasped, holding her breath for a moment then, as Charles saw what she saw in her head, the kiss, the beach, their time in the mansion, the first mission in Russia, the moment he had revealed her what he was and the first time they had met at the bar.

And then, Charles let go of her head, falling back on his chair, exhausted, as Moira opened her eyes, wide with all her memories back, as well as realizing that she had never been crazy and she found Charles's eyes.

"Charles..."

"Professor, are you okay?" Hank asked, touching Charles's shoulder and he nodded, brushing his hair away from his forehead.

And then, despite the weariness, his face softened at the sight of Moira, who had become that strong woman again, who recognized him and seemed fine, despite the surprise, processing what had happened and then, Hank removed her helmet and the wires, giving her a small smile, before leaving to give them privacy.

"Charles..." She repeated, and her eyes shone with tears of emotion and then, she moved kneeled on the bed, standing in front of Charles and hugged him tightly. "I forgive you."

And Moira was being honest. Despite the disappointment of what he had done, erasing her memories without her permission, she had seen all his regret when he had apologizing earlier, and even if she didn't agree with what he had done, she understood why he had done that and she only wanted them to be okay again.

She had fallen in love with him during their time together, with his kindnes, his love and for the peaceful man he was, and the feeling was still there, and being in his arms made her feel calm and loved after those dark months in the hospital, memories with which she still had to deal.

"My dear..." He murmured in surprise, and his voice failed for a moment, hugging her back, and though the position was a bit uncomfortable because of the wheelchair, they didn't want to break the hug.

As she buried her face in his neck, he stroked her hair with his hand, his heart warming. He had missed being with her so much.

"How are you feeling, Moira?" Charles asked fondly, pulling her away slightly to face her, seeing her eyes shining.

"I... I don't know." She answered truthfully as she had recovered more than a year of memories and remembered what had happened at the military hospital and she admitted: "I think it's going to take some time for me to get used to it and get over those last few months."

"I want to help you... if you still want me, my dear." Charles told her in a low voice, a little uncertain because although she had forgiven him, things were still a bit complicated.

"I want it, Charles." She surprised him with a small smile from when he had called her 'dear' again and then, slowly, she took his hand, squeezing it. "We still have to talk but I don't want to stay away from you, Charles."

"Moira..." Charles opened a beautiful smile, taking her hand to his lips and placing a kiss there, making the woman blush and he said to her, touched: "I promise that I will do everything so that you will never suffer again. "

"I know... I trust you, Charles." She murmured, still smiling, and then, slowly, she took the hand he held to his lips to his temple, caressing him and seeing the glitter in his eyes, despite the tiredness, and she felt safe there.

And then, Charles leaned closer to Moira, watching her face intently, as well as her mind, but there was no fear, only anxiety, and he closed the distance between them, kissing her.

As their lips brushed against each other, they both felt as if an electric discharge had run through their bodies, in a good way, and Moira sighed on his lips, letting her hand fall, resting against his chest where his heart beats accelerated with her touch.

Moira parted her lips, feeling his tongue begin to explore her mouth and, unlike the first kiss, it was longer and deeper. Charles buried a hand in her hair, massaging it as the kiss deepened.

Charles could feel Moira's desire in his mind, which matched his own for her, but he wanted to hear it from her, make sure she wanted to move forward and so he broke off the kiss, pressed his forehead against hers and whispered:

"My love... I want you, but if you want, we can wait, today has been very tiring, especially for you." His voice was tender, a tone of concern, and she smiled, denying as she parted her lips, leaving them almost against his:

"We've waited too long for it Charles... I want you."

And Charles then used the strength he had gained in his arms to sit on her bed with his back against the headboard and Moira closed her eyes, feeling his hand caress her cheek, and then her shoulder, slowly descending to the top of her covered breasts and she gasped at his gentle, but passionate touch at the same time and she rested her hands over his shoulders, kissing him.

Charles felt his desire increase, and then his two hands went to the first buttons of her shirt he had given her, opening them slowly as he felt her heart racing and his hands found her breasts, caressing them.

And a few minutes later, both had already gotten rid of their clothes and Charles was lying under Moira, his hands gripping her waist, controlling the rhythm of their body movements as his lips descended from her mouth to the side of her neck, tasting her and making her shiver.

Moira rested her hands on his strong shoulders, one hand running down his chest and abdomen and stroking him, before scratching him in a provocative way, feeling Charles respond to the touch as she whispered his name, moving beneath him and when she felt Charles's fingers slip from her waist to between her legs, she reached the climax, feeling him come too, and both relaxed in each other's arms, satisfied.

"I love you, Moira..." He murmured earnestly, catching his breath as he guided her closer to him, covering them with the sheet and looking down with a beautiful smile and Moira was touched, laying her head on his bare chest and she said in a passionate voice:

"I love you too, Charles..."

Charles lifted a hand to her hair, caressing it in a relaxing rhythm, before lifting her face gently, kissing her.

Both were in a comfortable silence then, each lost in thought, but pleased with the direction that things between them had taken and then, Moira lifted her head as she caressed his chest and asked, curious, for everything had now changed:

"And now, Charles?" She was free, she was the owner of her mind again, that no one else would control ever again. Moira knew that not everyone in the CIA had been involved with Stryker, but she didn't feel like going back there after what had happened.

"I'll support you in whatever you want to do." He answered her, finding her hand over his chest and entwining them. The next day, he would seek Stryker with Cerebro, he wasn't going to hurt him, but would ensure that he would never get close to Moira or, mutants.

"I think I'd like to stay here, help you with your school if you want." Moira said to him with a small smile, raising from his chest and leaning on her elbows to keep her face on the same level as his and Charles opened a beautiful smile, agreeing:

"Let's rule this school together."

"I like your idea." She murmured still smiling and said something she had thought the day before, in the hospital. "Everyone wants to rule..."

"I just want you by my side, ruling here." Charles said, kissing her lips as he ran a hand down her back, feeling Moira sit over his waist, commanding their movements this time, and she whispered, before resuming their early activities:

"I accept it, lets rule together."


End file.
